El Callejon (Chat Fic)
by Estefania.Granger1
Summary: En la oscuridad de un callejon londinense, un furtivo encuentro entre Draco Malfoy... No, momento, es Tom felton! No estas soñando, estas viendo a Tom Felton y no dudas en cumplir tu fantasia...


Antes que nada voy a contar de que trata esto del "CHAT FIC" (termino que he inventado, no se si ya existía sinceramente), surgió de forma espontánea en el grupo de FACE "Yo tambien estoy esperando un nuevo capitulo de Muerdago Y Mortifagos" (fic de Holofernes) a raiz de un publicación de una de sus integrantes en la que contaba que se había cruzado a Tom Felton en Londres a la salida de su trabajo…. Entonces todas nosotras empezamos a comentar en forma de relato lo que nos gustaria hacer de encontrarnos a Tom, y comentario tras comentario fuimos creando esta pequeña pero gran historia…

Esta historia es entre Tom Felton y TÚ!

Por Estefaní , this girl believes in nargles (Pamela Chavez) , Leidy Laura Rodriguez Otero y Chiqui Solis.

Gracias al afortunado y fugaz encuentro de Paula Abando Trueba con nuestro queridisimo Tom Felton

EL CALLEJON (CHAT-FIC)  


Imagínense cruzarlo a la noche, en un solitario callejón londinense...  
Él paseando despreocupadamente con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo acechas en las sombras...  
Con una mirada que deja clara tus intenciones...  
Lo vas siguiendo mientras camina, pero ves que se dirige a una calle mas transitada, entonces, decides actuar...  
Lo alcanzas, te posas a su lado y tomas su mano de forma demandante, desapareciendo con él...  
Él te mira pero no dice nada, puede solamente ver tu silueta puesto que lo haz llevado a la zona más oscura del callejón. Igual te sigue, al parecer lo poco que pudo ver le gusto. Así juntos se pierden en las sombras…  
Lo arrinconas contra la pared, te mira expectante e intrigado...  
Tomas su rostro con tus manos, te acercas hasta que sus alientos se confunden, y acaricias su labio inferior con tu lengua lentamente...  
La débil luz de un poste llega hacia el callejón, es mínima, pero con ella él puede distinguir algunos de tus rasgos. No te conoce, de eso esta seguro, pero le llamas la atención, levanta su mano y toca tu mejilla...  
Te toma de la cintura mientras te aprisiona más a él…  
Entonces, sin que lo veas venir, corresponde a tus caricias…  
Enreda sus dedos en tu cabello y te besa el cuello, mordiendo, besando...  
Haciéndote temblar como solo él sabe y podría hacerlo…  
Metes tu mano por debajo de su camisa, deslizándola por su abdomen, es como lo imaginabas...  
El desconcierto de antes se ha ido, ahora se siente mas relajado, siente tus caricias, se deja llevar. Llega hasta a tu boca y la devora salvajemente...  
Tú no te quedas atrás, sigues al ritmo de sus cálidos y apasionados besos…  
Te toma por los hombros y te pone contra la pared, ahora eres tú la acorralada, su presa...  
Te toma de la cintura levantándote y enredas tus piernas a su cadera...  
Sigues tocando su piel por debajo de su camisa y pronto sientes sus manos en tus piernas y te agradeces a ti misma el llevar puesta esa falda que tanto te gusta...  
Empiezas a desabotonar su camisa mientras él te mira con esa sonrisa de lado que te recuerda al Draco Malfoy de tus fantasías...  
Pero reaccionas y notas que no es una fantasía, es el más real sueño que has podido vivir…  
Y él está ahí, sonriéndote ladinamente, esperando que termines de creértelo y vuelvas a la acción. Alza sus cejas, pues se ha cansado de contenerse. Su mano se ha cobrado vida y se ha colado bajo tu blusa. Tú lanzas un gritito, sin importar que a sólo metros más allá alguien pudiera escucharlos (Hace falta un muffliato... pero tú eres una muggle. Una con mucha suerte)...  
Mientras que con una mano te sostiene por el trasero, la otra recorre tu espalda y desabrocha tu corpiño...  
Y entonces se acerca a tu boca nuevamente y te da un pequeño beso, solo un roce de labios que hace que todo tu cuerpo vuelva a estremecerse...

En ese momento pierdes todo el control, quieres mas de él, mucho mas, intensificas el beso y sientes que algo cobra vida en sus pantalones. Cuando de pronto oyen un ruido, se detienen, alguien se acerca. "Come with me" te dice con su sexy acento británico, tú lo sigues, y juntos se alejan del callejón para continuar con esa tan real fantasía.


End file.
